The Bigger Picture
by working my angle
Summary: Lord Kronos is returning once more for revenge. Bella isn't a normal vampire, she's a demigod. The Cullens are sucked into a new war, far more dangerous than they've ever encountered. Old friends reunite and new friends are introduced. Takes place during the battle for Renesmee in Breaking Dawn.
1. It's Not A Secret Anymore

**It's No Longer A Secret **

**Background Music: As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber**

If there is one secret that i haven't been able to tell my husband, Edward, it's that I'm no ordinary vampire or a human when Edward met me. I was...am a demigod.

And who is my godly parent? Well, that would be Lord Hades...God of the Underworld.

Not to mention that the Volturi was standing a couple feet away to kill us because they have this stupid assumption that my daughter, Renesmee, was a vampire child. All because of my new so called 'cousin' Irina. I don't blame her that much, she was just blinded by her agony and pain from the death of her lover, Laurent, a vampire who wanted to kill me.

My life sounds anything but perfect right now.

Back to the secret part, the only reason i couldn't tell Edward and the family that i am a demigod is because it could be dangerous for my family to know my secret. Once i tell them, monsters or Gods will come after them. And i don't want to put them in any more danger than we already are.

But i couldn't worry about that right now. Wanna know why? It's because the time to fight for my daughters life is right now. And i will do my best and die trying to protect my daughter from these people.

"Bella please come here." Aro requested. I let go of Edward's hand and kissed him before I went over.

"Last chance Bella, hand over you're demon child or you will deal with harsh consequences." Aro threatened me.

Obviously i had only one choice.

I slapped him.

He was phased a little bit, but as he faced me once more, his face looked anything but happy.

"Fine. You've chosen your decision. The Lord of Death himself will decide your punishment." Aro said.

Did he just say Lord of Death? Okay...

"Bella come back NOW!" Carlisle shouted at me. I ran back into Edward's arms.

Everyone looked at me like i just made the most horrific mistake of my existence.

"What?" I asked.  
"You just angered Aro." Carlisle shouted at me.  
"He wanted to kill my daughter Carlisle. What the hell was i supposed to do? Let him do it?!"  
"I respect your action, but the fact that he's actually bringing in the Lord of the Dead into this situation is not going to be good on our side of the story Isabella."

Everybody seemed afraid.

"Bella, listen. The Lord of the Dead is a Greek God. In fact, he's the God of the Underworld. Yes, Greek Gods exist. How do we know? Well, we ran into them a couple years ago. We can't go into much detail right now, but we musn't do anything haste right now." Carlisle told me.

Oh, rich. Karma really is a bitch isn't it? I try so hard to keep my father a secret from my family and NOW is the time they tell me that they knew about Greek Gods. Oh, and my father is coming to decide my death. This is one hell of a show.

"Let's just hope for the best. Something tells me that we won't be killed today." I say with a calm face.  
"Are you kidding me? Lord Hades isn't exactly a man open to negotiation." Kate yelled.

Then, a flash of light appeared and in the middle of the field was my father, Lord Hades. Ugh, he's in his Jagger outfit again. I told him, leather jeans were meant for younger people. But no, he said it made him look badass.

"We're dead." Emmett whispered.

The Volturi had smiles on their faces, and so did i. Since i am the daughter of Hades, i have an advantage. Ever since the battle with the Kronos, my bond with my father got closer. So close, that he gave me my own room in his palace...and treats me like a normal teenager. Yeah, i had to chores as well. Of course i cheated by either making Nico do it or using my powers.

Nico is my younger half brother.

Back to the situation, Aro walked up to my father and greeted him.

"Lord Hades, thank you for your presence today. You see, the Cullens here have a committed a serious crime. A vampire child. This demon, will be a threat to all of human kind and ours. I think it's in our best interest to dispose of the child so our world will be in balance once more." Aro told him.

"Vampire child you say? Well that is a problem. Thank you Aro, i shall take care of the situation immediately." My father said. Aro returned to his side of the field. And my father slowly made his way to our side and inspected each person, as if he were a Sargent and we were the soldiers under his command.

Everyone was freaking out. Even Edward. He was holding my hand and he squeezed it so tight that it started to hurt a little bit. However, i stayed completely calm because Hades can't hurt me, i am his daughter.

"I've tried very hard to maintain the vampire rules. But somehow, you people have decided to break it. Now, who is the mother. She is the one to blame for all of this." My father said.

I stepped out of line. And Edward tried grabbing me back but i gently touched his face and kissed his forehead.

"Aw, that's a bit harsh to say. Don't you think?" I say.  
"How dare you speak so highly of yourself in front of m-" As my father turned around, he instantly recognized me and froze in his track.  
"You were saying?" I said.  
"Of course. You of all people would attract danger and break the rules. What am i going to do with you?" He told me. He started walking towards me.  
"Well, first off you can stop trying to harass my family? And actually pay attention to your surroundings. because my daughter isn't a full vampire. She's half human and half vampire. I gave birth to her moments before i was changed by my husband."

He stopped once more.

"Let me see her." He told me. I nodded and grabbed Nessie from Jake. Jake whimpered.  
"Relax, i know what i'm doing." I told him.

I handed Nessie to my father. She was a bit scared at first, but curiosity got the better of her.

And as expected, my father was smitten by Nessie's cuteness.

"Am i in trouble?" She asked him.  
"No, my dear. It appears that i was under the influence of an idiot." My father said.  
"So, you're not going to hurt her and us. Right?" I asked.  
"How can i hurt your family Bella? Let alone you." Dad said. I ran over and hugged him. And i instantly felt all the stares from my family.

"My lord, what are you doing?! They have committed a serious crime. Yet, you've decided to let them go?!" Aro shouted. He ran to our side, along with Caius and Marcus.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Caius yelled.  
"NO!" My father shouted.  
"My lord..." Marcus said.  
"You three are in trouble. How dare you try to hurt my own family?! I should've known better than to trust you." My father said.

Oh well the cat's out of the bag now.

"Your family? How can that be?" Aro whispered out of shock.  
"Turns out you idiot, that this beautiful young child, that you called a demon, is my granddaughter." My father said, with hatred in his eyes directed at the Volturi.  
"Your grandchild?!" Aro shouted.  
"Then that would mean..." Caius said.

I stepped forward.

"Yeah, didn't i tell you? I'm his daughter." I said.

I stalked forward and the three moved back cautiously. Using my power i created fire in my hands and continued to stalk on my prey. With my powers i created a ring of fire around the three so that they would quit moving. The fire was the height of the ground to their shoulders.

"Oh you thought that you could bring my family down. You thought wrong." I said. I came this close to killing them, but my father shouted at me to stop.

I calmed down and lowered the fire.

"Enough Bella. I've taught you how to deal with situations like this." My father said while still holding Nessie.

"I know Dad." I said. I let the fire extinguish and the three ran off along with the rest of their army.


	2. There's Too Much To Explain

**There's Too Much to Explain**

"Bella?" My father called. I looked away from the path the Volturi just ran on and focused on my father. He was still holding Nessie. I was too afraid to hold my daughter because i wasn't entirely sure my powers were under control. It's been too long since I've used them.

"It seems that you are in need of training once more Bella." My father told me. I rolled my eyes.  
"I guess." I walked towards him.

"Thank you Dad. For helping me. Us." I held Nessie in my arms once more.  
"Momma?" Nessie asked.  
"Yes baby?"  
"I like him." She pointed at her grandfather.

Then somebody coughed. I turned and noticed that it was Emmett.

"Sorry to break this touching...uh...family moment. But we need answers. I think i can speak for every one here Bella. And i know we're all thinking that same question. HOW DID YOU GET FIRE TO COME OUT OF YOUR HANDS?! BECAUSE THAT WAS DAMN FUCKING AWESOME. AM I RIGHT?! AM I RIGHT?!" Emmett screamed.

Rosalie slapped him.

"Actually, what he means to ask is how is it possible that you're a demigod?" Carlisle recovered for Emmett.  
"That's simple. My mother and Hades fell in love and had me." I answered.  
"Well. That explains it." He said.

"But how come you've never told us? I mean you could've had told us at least." Alice asked.  
"I couldn't tell you..." I stammered.  
"Because it's forbidden for a demigod to reveal their true identity, especially to those who are not aware of the Greek Gods and mythological creatures. It's to protect them." Hades recovered.  
"But we knew about Greek Gods for a long time." Jasper said.

"Just because you knew is still no reason for Bella to reveal her true form. Being my child is difficult and a dangerous life. I sent her away from it all to live a normal life and to hide her identity. And what a better way to hide my daughter in an area with mythological creatures. I'm still beating myself up for not realizing that sooner. However she did adjust and she failed to tell me that she fell in love with a vampire. Let alone become a vampire. And have a daughter that i wasn't aware of." He turned to face me with anger written all over his face.

"Uhm yes. My dad sent me here to avoid any trouble that usually came my way." I whispered.

"However, you need to explain some things to me." Hades told me. I slowly turned towards my father and i was scared shitless.

"Explain to me Isabella, how the HELL you've changed from demigod to a vampire? Because i remember the last time i saw you, i told you to avoid greek creatures, yet you decide to become one. WHY?!" He yelled at me.

I walked up to my father, stared him in the eye and blurted out, "I fell in love with Edward."

"Of course you did. Why is it that my children always seem to attract danger?" My dad said.  
"We learned from the best. And, these vampires, my family, they're not dangerous at all. They want to protect the human world just as much as the Gods do." I told him.  
"You've been protecting humans? In this condition? A vampire?!" He screamed.  
"I've been a vampire for a couple of weeks. I was a demigod when i was with the Cullens. And that was when i fell in love with Edward. And it was also the time where other vampires started attacking me. But they saved me numerous times." I said.  
"We will discuss this later Isabella. I am glad to know that you are safe and that these vampires have been saving you and protecting you. However, now that i've got a hold of you, i am in need of you assistance. " He said slowly.

Just as my father was going to explain the reason why he needed my 'assistance', a flash of light appeared behind him and my uncle Zeus appeared. And right after him, Percy and Nico appeared with Mrs. O'Leary.

"Brother, we need to talk." Zeus said while glaring at me.

"This is just getting weirder." Jasper whispered. But i can literally hear the silent nods behind me that were agreeing with Jasper.


	3. What's Wrong?

**What's Wrong?**

"Why the grand entrance Brother? We are all a part of the Greek mythology." My father said gesturing to all of us.

"To be honest, i just love doing it. Follow me." My uncle commanded us. I stayed put however. He walked past me and into the house, quite rudely i might add. Then again you can't cross the God of the Gods, it's a huge mistake. Percy and Nico followed quickly behind Zeus. My father sighed and walked in their direction as well.

"Excuse me. But don't you have manners Uncle? You can't just invite yourself over like that? At least have the decency to ask first." I said sarcastically.

Zeus turned around and looked at me with an evil eye.

"Isabella, this concerns you as well. Come here, now." He told me. And by the look on his face, i could tell that he meant business. I gave Nessie to Edward.

"What's going on Bella?" He asked me.  
"It's none of your concern." I said.  
"If it's going to harm you, it will be my concern Bella." He said. He laid his hand on my face and gently caressed my cheek.

"Take Nessie out for dinner. Take them all out, to celebrate our victory." I said with a sad face.  
"What's going to happen?" Carlisle said.  
"They want to brief me about something. I want you to go out and have a fun time with the family, while i sort out business with this family." I said pointing to the house.  
"No, i won't leave you." Edward snarled.  
"Edward, i'm not in any danger. I just don't want you guys to stick around...just please. Go have fun. I promise, i'll be here when you get back. And no snooping around. I would know if you were."

Edward was silent.

"Are you going to be okay Momma?" Nessie asked.  
"Of course baby." I kissed her cheek.  
"Now, go have a good time with daddy okay?" She nodded.

I faced the rest of the vampires and said, "I want to thank you for all your support. Please stay awhile. Take a break and have a good time. I want Nessie to have a good time with her new aunts and uncles."

"Of course we'll stay Bella. But, you seem out of it. Are you sure you will be okay." Tanya said, while everyone agreed with her.  
"I don't know." I replied.

I kissed Edward and started to walk away.

"You promise you'll be here when we get back?" Edward called out to me. I turned slowly to face him.  
"I promise." I said and walked into the house, where my Greek family was waiting for me.  
I looked back and saw that they all left, just as i asked. I faced my Dad.

"That was touching Bella. But, you do realize that you will have to break your promise to your family." He said.  
"I figured." I said. I sat next to Percy on the couch and leaned into him. Even if i was a vampire, Percy still treated me like a little sister, despite the different godly parent.  
Nico sat on the love seat with Dad. Uncle Zeus was standing next to the glass wall, overlooking the landscape.

"Enough the dramatics please. We got Bella, now what is the matter?!" Percy said.  
"Kronos. He's still alive and coming back. That's what's the matter Percy." We all fell silent. How is this even possible?  
We just defeated him like 4 years ago. It can't be that quick.

"What makes you think he's coming back?" Percy asked.  
"There are signs dear boy. The mist is disappearing. Monsters are attacking half bloods as if they know exactly where they are, at the exact moment." Zeus snarled.  
"How is this happening exactly?" I asked.  
"It's partly my fault." Hades said.  
"That's why." Zeus pointed at my father.

I looked at him carefully and saw deep regret.

"What happened Dad?" I asked.  
"The Doors of Death are opened. Thanatos has fled for some reason, that i know nothing of." Hades said.

Everyone was silent.

"Except Nico and I." Zeus said.  
"Thanks for pointing me out." Nico said.  
"What did you do?" Hades screamed. He stood up.  
"It's not what i did. It's what i saw." Nico said.  
"Out with it Nico. You told me, now it's time to tell them." Zeus said.  
"Sisyphus captured Thanatos." Nico said.

"Sisyphus? The King? The one that betrayed Zeus, the one that tricked Thanatos into chains just because he doesn't want to die? The one who escaped death, multiple times? The one whose eternally damned to rolling a boulder up a hill?!" I asked.  
"The very same one Isabella." Uncle Zeus said.

"Shouldn't have Thanatos learned, not to trust him? And wasn't Persephone supervising him as she should?" Percy asked.  
"It wasn't Thanatos fault. And Persephone wasn't there at the time. She was with Demeter." Nico said.  
"How do you know this?" Hades asked him.  
"Because, i'm always in the underworld and i'm bound to see things that aren't exactly right."  
"And you failed to tell me this immediately? Why?!"  
"Because something controlled me at the time. And I didn't remember anything, until a couple weeks ago, when everything started to go wrong in the demi god world."  
"That does sound like our father doesn't it Zeus?"  
"Indeed." Zeus said.

"Okay. So Sisyphus is working for Kronos, because Kronos probably found some way to persuade him. I mean, Sisyphus had all this time to get free, what a better way to do it now, with Kronos helping you." I said.  
"Sisyphus, let the doors open after taking Thanatos to a place that we know nothing of so far." Percy continued.  
"Now, nobody can die. No matter what, until those doors are closed, the dead will always find a way back to life." Nico finished.  
"We need to find Thanatos and bring him back to his rightful place before Kronos comes back. And by what i'm thinking, we have five days to do it, until he comes back here and starts World War 3." Hades screamed.

"Where do we start?" I said.  
"We need to go to Camp Half Blood. Now." Zeus said.


End file.
